Prequel To Rozen Wars
by Arthuria.Abyss.El
Summary: Rebirth: a cycle of dying and living again with the bliss of ignorance; living ignorantly of the sins of your previous life. Something a soul can choose if they so desire. Choice; Something Zero never had. Who is Zero really?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is sooo stupid! I do NOT own Vampire Knight. Would we Yaoi fan girls/fan boys even be here if I owned it? If I did it would be Shounen Ai, Boys Love, BL, Yaoi Heaven (pick one)!

Pairing: Kaname/Zero, Zero/Oc, Oc/Ichiru, Zero/Oc/Ichiru, Ichijo/Shiki, Kain/Aidou

Warnings: - Beware of Dogs! - Just kidding! Uhm, AU, OOC, OC, Shounen Ai, Shoujo Ai, (Glorious!) Yaoi, Yuri, Blood-?

Summary: Rebirth: a cycle of dying and living again with the bliss of ignorance; living ignorantly of the sins of your previous life. Something a soul can choose if they so desire. Something Zero never had. Zero's life was all a lie; a clever ruse to hide his real purpose. A fate already decided even before birth. Kaname has always been the one to play the games. But what happens when he finds himself a participant in Zero's own game for survival? Zero has a twin sister? Ichiru is a Homunculus? Who is Zero really?

Author's Note: K! I AM A BEGINNER. This is my first time writing here. Please be kind and/or considerate of our (Author's) feelings. Constructive Criticism is welcome! NO FLAMES! Please! I'm quite sensitive. Flames are for cooking, heating, torturing, burning someone's flesh off! I have someone who cooks for me, my room is quite warm thank you very much and I don't have someone to torture or burn the flesh off - yet. I don't have any use for it, especially inside a computer.

I have made a few changes and added something in there… well you'll see. Also I apologize for AWOL-ing on you people. I had family problems plus my parents shipped me off to the province for being a brat, so they say. I was stuck there ever since, I just got back but I'll have to return soon. But don't worry! There's a newly opened computer shop somewhere there. I'll go there to update the fic until I lift my punishment order.

I am not a fan of yuki! I hate her! But whether I'll make her suffer in this fic is yet to be decided, just a warning!

This chapter starts at the time the world is destroyed and the Purebloods awakened on the earth. As I can remember Kaname Kuran is really _Kaname – one of the first ancestors_…. Right…?

Prequel to Rozen Wars

Chapter 1: THEM

_Blood… the vile red liquid that stained his armour; the substance that dyed the earth crimson; that which pooled beneath the rose thorn throne in which he sat._

_Corpses… bloody broken dolls that scattered around as far as the eye could see. Gutted, beheaded, burned, slashed, stabbed, mangled, shredded, used, abandoned._

_Fallen Queen… she who stands; smeared in blood; between him and participants of their twisted game._

_Blood Tainted King… he who sits regally on the rose thorn throne before the arena; he who only watches with detachment and disinterest._

**I.** Year XXXX - After the destruction

Earth, an Eden God created for his precious creations. Man, a creature made by God with lots of potential - for destruction, God's most beloved children, creatures that brought about the destruction because of their inability to achieve contentment.

_Greed… Envy… Sloth… Gluttony… Wrath… Lust… Pride… the seven cardinal sins_.

The sky was dyed in red. Towns and cities fell in dusts and ruins. The ground itself was drunk with blood from the rotting corpses that pooled above it. The wind itself still echoed the cries of pain and suffering that long past. Very little life could be seen throughout the horizon. It was, as foretold, Ragnarok: The time of destruction. _The Reset_. When all were reduced to nothing but dirt and ashes and only a few survived. But like everything that does not stay constant, the period of Ragnarok is already at its end. Soon, new life would rise from the ashes and those who survived will be granted a new beginning.

A man with long beautiful silver hair, clad in a lavender hooded coat with intricate silver patterns, stood on top of a cliff that over looked a valley between two mountains, with an air of power, elegance and graces not that of a normal human being. His soft amethyst eyes gazing over the gorge, soft pale ebony skin lovingly kissed by the bloody sun - unearthly aglow. His braided silver hair danced with the softly blowing breeze that seemed to adoringly embrace him.

"Thought I'd fine you here." A melodic voice called out. From afar, a woman with long, curly red hair and amethyst eyes like his sauntered towards him but only to stop a few feet behind him. Her skin was like his fair and unusual. She was also wearing a hooded coat with intricate silver patterns, only it was red. Her thin eyebrows forming an elegant frown as she stared at him. "You're not sulking over the _destruction_, are you?"

"Of course not… I do not sulk," He said turning to her, finally acknowledging her existence. "You and I both know that we can't interfere with man kind's course of action or the consequences in entails. We exist for an entirely different purpose."

"Well, why are you here then?" She asked with a huff. "I know for a fact that staring at something long dead and putrid is hardly an enjoyable pass time." After a good five minutes of no response, she pouted and crossed her arms, annoyed at being ignored. "Kiryuu-kun will have a fit once he finds out we've wander off without guards again."

" … "

" … "

"Those creatures down there, they're not human. And they're not like us" He uttered, not paying attention to anything she said and pointed towards the group of people going through the gorge. Some were riding in horses while others just walked. "Were they the ones you foresaw awakening?"

"Yes…" She replied suddenly serious, turning to the object that currently held his attention.

"Are they a threat?" He asked, previous soft kind eyes hardened, narrowing into frightening cold slits.

"No…" She answered, shaking her head. "… Not yet… The moon says nothing."

At her words, his eyes shifted from frightening to inquisitive; a very rare occurrence that didn't go unnoticed by the red head. As he parted his lips to whisper the wind bustled as if to obscure his words, something that was obviously not meant for her to hear. The woman's own pair of lavender eyes widened attesting that she had for a fact heard him.

"Let's head back. Like you said Kiryuu-kun would go berserk once he notices we're gone." He said sparing one last look at the group below before turning around and walking past her.

"What are you thinking about now? … Rozen?" She asked in suspicion, a frown marring her beautiful face. He stopped and looked back at her over his shoulder. His eyes deep and - eerily in her opinion – indecipherable stared at her.

"Nothing that isn't interesting, Rikagi." He said, his lips forming a rare smile.

**II**

"Kaname?" A female voice called out to him, pulling him out of his reverie. "Are you alright? Is there something wrong?" The hooded woman ridding the horse beside his asked as she held back her horse to match his pace. Her voice laced with concern as she turned to him. He hesitated for a moment before she gestured for him to give an answer.

"Do you feel that, Lilia?" He finally asked; deep wine red eyes looked up at the two mountains that enclosed the gorge. A slight breeze blew his long chocolate brown locks astray, as his nose picked up scents that his mind - somehow, God-knows-how - registered as 'lilac', whatever that was.

A sigh escaped thin lips, being a fledgling was very difficult.

"Yes," She said following his gaze, once again snapping him out of his reverie. "It's 'them'. But I didn't think they'd be nearby."

"… 'Them'…?" He trailed off, glancing at her for a while only to turn back to the mountain; his eyes flickered with obvious interest, a sign that he very much wanted her to elaborate. His curiosity was already peaked.

"Creatures unlike us." She replied as she pulled down her hood; revealing long midnight black hair and beautiful onyx eyes.

"Are they Humans?" He asked not taking his gaze off on one particular spot, a cliff. A spot that for some weird reason, beckons him to stare, demands his full attention. "Or… Vampires?"

"No, I believe they are something… much more." At her words he suddenly turned back to her, perfectly sculpted eyebrows frowning in confusion.

"…" He didn't get it. What did she mean by something much more? More than them? He wasn't even sure what he is to begin with. It was beginning to frustrate the hell out of him him.

"I'd sense 'them' around once in a while. But I've never actually seen them, like they themselves don't want to be found." A moment of silence past between them as she closed her eyes. It was as if she was debating with herself whether to tell him or to not to. Finally she decided. "But it seems that they're also moving from one place to another."

"What are they? Why do they move about from one place to another like us?" He asked again. She said they were not similar to _them_. So what where they?

"I have no idea. But whatever their reason is we'll never know. Let alone discover it." She replied as she looked back ahead; her tone filled with finality signalling the end of their conversation. "Let's go." With that she sped ahead. She was right, if _they_ didn't want to be discovered, then _they_ won't be. He should really forget about _them_. He had far more important things to think about. Like what he really was and why was he different to _Humans_. With that he looked up ahead, about to ride after her to the front of the group when…

"_Nice to meet you, Mr. Stranger..."_ A voice whispered to his ears as the wind picked up as though it was the messenger itself… It was a voice so beautiful and gentle that it made his heart beat faster than normal and suddenly pull the reigns to stop his horse. He immediately turned around. Eyes for some reason landing on that one spot. Said eyes widen as the voice once again whispered to his ears, _"Until next time…"_ And a flash of silver flickered in the distance before the foreign feeling left him.

AN: There! (GRINS!)


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:

Hi, guys! It's been a long time, two years right? I am so sorry about that, I had a lot in my plate, but I know that was no excuse. It was extremely rude of me and we all know Hannibal Lecter eats the rude. Sorry I've been obsessed with Hannigram, moving on. I've decided to continue Prequel To Rozen Wars and any other fics I will be writing in the future on Archives of Our Own under the name Eisen_Ruvia.

Also, I will be writing my original fics in Wattpad.

I just wanted to give you guys a head's up. If you have anything you would like to tell me, you have one week starting from today before I delete my account here.

Thank you very much, I hope this wasn't too much of an inconvenience.

.El


End file.
